Besé A Una Chica
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Jo tiene algo muy importante que decirle a su novio y no tiene idea de como lo va a tomar el rubio. / Song-fic "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry. JoxCamille Mención de Kogan.


**New Song-fic!**

 **Estuve pensando en este song-fic hace meses y todavía no sabía si hacerlo. Si lo hacía Kogan, no iba a quedar bien y podría ser un poco... ¿ofensivo? ¿no igualitario? ¿feo? Cómo sea, esto es algo nuevo, me gusta y espero que a ustedes igual.**

* * *

Jo caminaba nerviosamente de lado a lado frente a una mesa mientras esperaba a su novio, lo había llamado hace unos minutos para hablar y tener una "cita", pero ella sabía que no era eso exactamente. Ella tenía un secreto que le estaba comiendo la piel y ya no podía soportar ni un momento más. Vi la puerta de la piscina y ahí estaba Camille para darle la señal y ponerse lista. Camille no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

Conocía a Kendall y sabía que él iba a comprenderla, sí, tal vez se enojara y le diría algunas cosas un tanto dolientes, pero se sentaría un momento a pensar y lo entendería.

Ella vio como Kendall entraba por la puerta de la piscina y caminaba hacia ella. Tenía una cara de confusión, quizá por la inesperada llamada de su novia. Detrás del rubio, Jo observó como Camille se inclinaba en la puerta y le sonreía mientras le levantaba los pulgares en gesto de buena suerte. Jo respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, se relajó y miró cuando Kendall le sonreía y acercaba su brazo para abrazarlo.

–Hey, bebé.– juntó sus labios y la besó.

–Hey, Kendall...– sonrió nerviosamente.

Kendall notó algo raro en su novia, ella se alejó de él y se sentó poniendo sus manos sobre su cara. Kendall levantó una ceja y acercó una silla para estar junto a la rubia. –¿Qué pasa contigo?

–Solo... me duele la cabeza, es todo.

–Jo, dime la verdad.– agarró sus manos y las apretó.

Ella tembló y apartó sus manos, Kendall estaba dolido y confundido. –Es sólo eso.

–Hablo de todo este tiempo. Hace semanas estás extraña conmigo. ¿Hice algo?

–No, no, Kendall. Tú no hiciste nada, tú eres perfecto. Yo solo... Yo hice algo...

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Hm... ¿Recuerdas... aquella fiesta que hicieron en Rocque Records? Donde ustedes estaban celebrando el lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum.

–Por supuesto.– Kendall entrecerró los ojos mientras recordaba el momento. Jo estaba feliz y orgullosa de él, estaba bailando y tomando un poco, estaba normal y bastante relajada... después de esa noche ella empezó a cambiar. –¿Qué pasó?

–Yo... mientras ustedes estaban hablando con Griffin y todo su equipo, Camille, el Chico de la Guitarra y yo fuimos a un lugar para charlar y así, tomamos un poco más y hablamos de las cosas geniales que están logrando ustedes... y entonces el Chico de la Guitarra sacó un cigarro y nos ofreció... La cosa es que terminamos drogados y ebrios, bueno, yo era la que estaba más cuerda, Camille más o menos y el Chico de la Guitarra estaba perdido...

–Por eso no te encontraba...

–Sí... perdón por decírtelo hasta ahora. Nos montamos en el carro de Camille y volvimos a su departamento. Fue ahí donde pasó algo... O mejor dicho, todo.– Jo hizo una mueca mientras esperaba la reacción de Kendall. Primero fue una mirada perdida mientras veía el suelo y sus engranes daban vuelta en su cabeza, levantó la vista y entonces abrió la boca y los ojos.

–Jo... No me digas que te acostaste con el Chico de la Guitarra...– estaba casi sin aliento.

–No, no, no. No fue eso, Kendall.

El rubio se relajó, pero todavía seguía con la duda, frunció el ceño y siguió pensando, pero no sabía que más pudo haber hecho su novia. Estaba nervioso y preocupado, Jo nunca se ponía realmente seria y rígida, solo cuando era algo en VERDAD importante. Pero él no sabía que fue. La rubia jamás fue tan fiestera o de esas personas que hacían las cosas más vergonzosas y humillante cuando estaban ebrias, y ella dijo que era la más sobria.

–¿Entonces?

Jo respiró hondo y lo miró directo a los ojos. –Solo prométeme algo.

–Lo que sea.– tomó sus manos.

–Prométeme que no me odiarás, ni me miraras mal. Si quieres romper conmigo después, estaré bien con eso, sólo por favor no me odies, podemos seguir siendo amigos.

–Jo, no te preocupes. Pase lo que pase seguiré estando a tu lado. Te quiero demasiado para hacerte sentir mal. Y por supuesto que seguiremos siendo amigos, o novios, o lo que sea.– levantó la mano al rostro de Jo y apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara. –No te preocupes por eso.

Ella asintió y la sensación de su cuerpo temblar volvió. Se movió el labio con miedo y pensó delicadamente las palabfas correctas para decir. Podría mentir y huir, pero ya no quería. Se estaba lastimando y estaba lastimando Kendall, no quería seguir ocultándose de su mirada.

–No sé cómo decirlo... Así que sólo lo diré.– Kendall asintió y apretó sus manos. –Y-yo... Besé a una chica.– Jo cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando la histeria de su novio, nunca vino. Abrió los ojos y lo vio con un rostro confundido.

–¿Y...?– el intentó invitarla a seguir hablando. –¿Qué es lo malo?

–Yo, uhm...– Jo estaba casi espantada por la tranquilidad del rubio. –Me besé con una chica... Y me gustó.

–¿Con quién fue?– preguntó curioso.

–Con mi mejor amiga. Uhm... Camille. Me besé con Camille.

–¿Eso está mal? Digo, creí que eso lo hacían las chicas siempre. Ustedes tienen pijamada a veces sin ropa, se comparten la ropa interior, se bañan juntas y salen muy seguido... creí que eso de besarse también. ¿Has visto a las Jeniffers? Creo que se toquetean juntas a veces también.

–Ahm... No, digo, sí, bueno yo... Supongo que sí lo hacemos, pero Kendall escúchame. La besé y me gustó, me gustó el beso y creo que también ella. Supongo que tengo sentimientos por Camille. Yo te amo, Kendall... Pero cuando la besé... wow, sentí algo explotar en mí. Y me siento un poco... bastante mal sin decírtelo.

–Wow...– Kendall se alejó un poco y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Jamás se lo imaginó.

–¿Me odias?

El rubio la miró rápidamente. –No, no, Jo. No podría. Nosotros no escogemos de quien nos enamoramos. Sabía que algo había cambiado en nosotros, pero no quise decírtelo.

–En verdad lo lamento.– ella dijo.

Kendall le sonrió y la abrazó. –No lo lamentes, no hiciste nada malo.– se separó y le sonrió más fuerte. –De hecho me parece más sexy.– se encogió de hombros, Jo se sonrojó. –¿Hablaron sobre eso?

–Sí lo hicimos. Ella dijo que está enamorada de mí y por eso terminó con Logan.– Kendall le dio un cosquilleo por la espalda, el caso de Logan era completamente diferente y lo sabía mejor que nadie. –Salimos un par de semanas para hablar mejor y no quiere obligarme a nada y si quiero estar con ella, tengo que dejarte ir.

–¿Y tú qué quieres?– le habló suave acariciando su hombro.

–Quiero estar con ella.– lo miró. Kendall sonrió y asintió lentamente.

–Entonces ve con ella.

–Pero...

–No te preocupes por nosotros. Podemos seguir siendo amigos, estoy bien con eso. Quiero verte feliz y si Camille te hace feliz, ¿quién soy yo para alejarte de ella? No te odio, es más, mi cariño va en aumento.

–¿En serio?

–Completamente.– asintió sonriendo. Jo gritó y se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo.

–¡Oh, Kendall gracias! ¡No sabes cuánto te amo! ¡Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS!

Él rió y la abrazó más fuerte, después se alejó. –No es necesario. Estoy feliz por ti... Y ahora yo necesito decirte algo.– Jo se alejó y lo miró confuso, se sentó en la silla y Kendall se acomodó. Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió nerviosamente.

–Hace dos semanas empecé a salir con Logan. El mismo tiempo que pasó lo tuyo con Camille.

Jo abrió la boca en forma de O y luego se tapó con las manos. –¡No puede ser!– no estaba enojada, sólo sorprendida y un poco feliz. –¡Sabía que iba a pasar en cualquier momento! ¡Ahh!– sonrió y saltó de su asiento.

–Ha sido un día de emociones.– dijo Kendall riendo en voz baja.

–Definitivamente...– recuperó la compostura y volvió en sí. –No puedo creer me estabas engañando con Logan.

–Bueno, tú estabas haciendo lo mismo con Camille.

–No estábamos saliendo como en citas y siendo pareja como tú y Logan.

–Pero había algo más ahí entre ustedes.

Jo se ruborizó –Maldición.– rió y negó con la cabeza. –Supongo que estamos iguales.

–Supones bien.– sonrió el rubio.

–Entonces... ¿sin resentimientos?– Kendall levantó una mano hacia ella.

–Sin resentimientos.– Jo la estrechó.

* * *

 **Esto es exactamente lo que quería escribir, no es tanto el song-fic porque casi no hay cosas de la canción. Tenía pensado hasta después hacer un tipo de flashback contando eso, lo de Camille y Jo y Kendall y Logan y así, poder más sobre lo que pasó y la canción, pero depende de ustedes. ¿Qué opinan sobre la idea y el fic?**

 **Espero sus reviews!**

 **—Scarleth.**


End file.
